Yugioh: A New Beginning
by Drac the Gamer
Summary: This is a story where one of my friends and I get pulled into the show with our decks. Happens during Season 2 of the show. How will things turn out with us in it, and what force is trying to come into our world? Rated M for language.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1: Entering a new world

I smile slyly at my two friends as we play Yu-Gi-Oh. Both of them sit across from me with their cards on the table in front of them, and their calculators next to their decks.

"I sacrifice all three of my monsters to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. And since I have four cards in my hand, Slifer has 4000 attack." Eli grins at me. "I attack your ABC-Dragon Buster."

I chuckle. "I activate my trap card, Negate Attack. Your attack has been stopped."

"Damn. Alright. I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Eli sets two of his cards facedown on the table. His lightly tanned skin stands out against his plain white t-shirt and jeans.

I draw one card. "You two want to surrender now? You both only have 1000 life points left."

"But you only have 200 life points yourself." Deshawn points out. He's wearing a blue and white dress shirt, black dress pants, and a pair of black running shoes.

"We'll see who wins." I smirk. "I activate my facedown card, Polymerization, to fuse my three Blue Eyes White Dragons together to summon my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. I then banish my ABC-Dragon Buster and my XYZ Dragon Cannon to special summon my A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon in attack mode."

Deshawn's eyes widen. "Shit." He glances down at his Dark Magician on the field and no facedown cards.

"I then activate Heavy Storm. All of your facedown cards are off the field." I show them the card as Eli picks up both his facedown cards. "I activate two spell cards. Limiter Removal and Megamorph. Since my life points are lower than both of yours, I can double the attack of one monster. Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon's attack is now 9000. Limiter Removal doubles the attack of all my machine monsters. So my A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon's attack is now 8000." I chuckle at their faces. "I destroy your Slifer the Sky Dragon with my A-to-Z Dragon Buster Cannon, Eli. And my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon destroys your Dark Magician, Deshawn. I win." I start picking up my cards.

Eli sighs. "Yeah. Once again, you win, Dakota. Nice duel though."

"Yeah. You're really good at strategy." Deshawn grins. "If we were in the world of Yu-Gi-Oh, you'd be up there with Yu-gi and Kaiba."

At that moment, dark shadows come out of both my and Eli's cards as well as the tv behind us. They surround us while Deshawn drops his cards and backs away scared.

"What the hell is going on?!" Eli exclaims as the shadows swallow him.

"I don't know..." I start to say before the shadows swallow me too, and my vision goes dark.


	2. Meeting the Duelists

Chapter 2: Meeting the Duelists

The next thing I knew, I was opening my eyes to see a clear blue sky and Eli staring down at me. With a groan, I sit up and glance around.

"Where are we? What happened?" I ask while he helps me to my feet.

He shrugs and shakes his head. "I don't know, Dakota. I just woke up not that long before you did."

We are in an alley with tan brick building around us. Signs with arrows pointing in all sorts of directions. As I was glancing around, I notice the belt around my waist with multiple deck boxes attached to it. I pull each of the cards out of each one and study them before everything starts to click into place. My eyes widen before I rush down the alleyway.

"Hey. What's going on? Where are you going?" Eli calls after me. I could hear him following close behind me as I weave my way down the alleyways before I come to a stop outside of a large dull brown barn. There was a faint sound of yelling coming from the barn, but before I could start towards the barn, Eli grabs my shoulder causing me to turn around.

"What's going on?" He coughs, holding his ribs.

"Come on, Eli. Think. We both know this place. Look at oour surroundings and think really hard." I state, waving around.

He glances around deep in thought. The barn, his own deck boxes, my own deck boxes... It then hits him and his eyes widen.

"We're in the Yugioh tv show." He whispers.

I nod, but when I open my mouth to say something, there comes a bang from the barn. Smoke starts to rise from the building. We glance at each other before we both hurry towards the barn.

"The doorknob's going to be searing hot." I mutter to myself sliding to a stop in front of the door. I start shoving on the door, but it won't budge.

"And the door's jammed." Eli interjects. "Use the heel of your boots to knock the door down. It'll be easier for you than me with my tennis shoes."

I nod as I take a step back. With a grunt, I slam the heel of my boot into the door with all my strength; the door creaks, but doesn't budge. I growl slamming my heel into the door again. This time, the door swings open with a bang.

"Whoa." Eli and I shout as a man in a purple robe shoots past us shouting nonsense. Eli and I barely have time to step out of the way.

"And there goes Bandit Keith." I mutter, hurrying into the barn.

The first thing I see, besides all the fire, is a kid about 16 putting together a puzzle that's tied to a dueling area. His black spiky hair and yellow bangs are his most noticable features. I hurry up to the kid who glances up at me.

"Who... Who are you?" He wheezes, looking at at me with his purple eyes.

I glance at Eli who nods. "We're friends. We're here to help, but we need to get out of here before the whole place crumbles down on top of us." I grab his arm, but he shakes off my grip.

"No. I've got to put my puzzle back together..." He whispers, still working on the upside-down pyramid necklace.

Eli and I yank on the bolt holding the necklace, but it won't budge. The kid is still putting his puzzle back together. I then spot a long iron pipe laying on the ground nearby.

"Go grab his cards. I'll get his puzzle out." I cough out through the ash and smoke. I point up towards the top of the dueling area where I knew the kid's cards were. Eli nods before he starts climbing up to the top. I slip the pipe into the opening of the bolt before I yank as hard as I can. The muscles in my arm tense to their max. I shout giving one last yank causing the bolt to come out, freeing the puzzle.

I catch the kid as he slumps to the ground. His puzzle is complete just like I had guessed. Eli drops lightly next to me while I pick the kid and his puzzle up. I nod at Eli hurrying out of the barn. That's when I see a small group of 3 other people hurrying towards us. I place the kid down as his friends gather around him. Firefighters are working on putting the fire out as paramedics rush over to us. I hand the kid to one of them when my arms start feeling heavy. One of the paramedics wanders over to me. I start to wave her away, but at that moment, my eyes roll back, and I slump to the ground. The paramedic and Eli catch me.

"Dakota!" Eli shouts as I pass out.

I wake up in a hospital bed. There's a silk cover over my legs and a monitor just to the side of my head that wire are coming out of. On one side of my bed, Eli is passed out in one of the chairs. He's got a couple bandages on his arms. On the other side though, Yugi sits there looking through the decks in my deck boxes. He's in his own hospital clothes just like I am, but there was a different prescense about him. That's when I realize that it's the pharoah sitting in front of me looking through my cards.

I slowly shift myself to a sitting position. He glances over at me while sliping my cards back into their boxes.

"You're awake." He states in a deeper voice than Yugi did in the burning barn. "Good. I got some questions for you. For instance, who are you exactly? You and your friend." He nods towards Eli who's still sleeping.

"It's a little hard to explain." I mumble, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed. The hospital floor was cold under my bare feet.

"It's not like we don't have time. The doctors said they plan to keep us here for at least a day or two." He retorts, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

I sigh. "Alright. Here goes..." So I explain everything that I could. About how Eli and I weren't from this world, how in our world everyone was just a tv show character and yugioh being a card game, and the shadows that dragged us here. After I was done, Yami just stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Yeah. That is a lot to take in... but I believe you. I swear that I will do everything I can to get you and your friend back home safely." He states, nodding. "And I did take a look through your decks at least. Just from your cards, you seem like a respectable duelist." He hands me my belt with my cards on them.

"Thanks." I take my belt and place it on the floor next to my feet. "But I'm going to go back to sleep. That fire took a lot out of me." I lay back onto the bed and cover back up.

He nods standing up. "Yeah. I bet. And thanks again for saving Yugi." He then heads back towrds his bed. I watch him for a moment before closing my eyes and slipping off into sleep.


	3. The First Duel

Chapter 3: Battle City

The next time that I wake up, the only one that I see is Eli sitting next to my bed. There are two sets of boxes leaning against the arm of his chair. He's also holding a small stack of clothes in his arms. He smiles when he sees me open my eyes and slowly sit up.

"He lives." Eli says jokingly. He tosses the clothes next to my leg. "It's time to do some dueling I guess."

I chuckle while changing back into the clothes that I had when we were transported here. "Duel while we try to figure out why and how we got here? What part of the show have we gotten to so far?"

"Ishizu has already given Kaiba his egyptian god card, and Tea and Yugi have done their little day together. So Battle City is getting ready to start. Lets go meet Yugi and Joey."

I pull the new duel disk out of the box and attach it to my wrist. After glancing through my decks, I pick my own personal deck that I built. Eli does the same thing as we start out of the hospital towards where we know they'll be.

I was feeling a bit excited despite not knowing a lot. I grew up watching the show, but now I'm actually getting ready to duel in the Battle City tournament alongside Yugi. I was so deep in my thoughts that before I knew it, I walked directly into Yugi who's talking to Mai.

"Oh. Sorry, Yugi. Zoned out for a minute." I stumble backward as Yugi turns around, and Mai looks Eli and me over.

"Who are your friends, Yugi?" Mai asks.

"These are my friends, Dakota and Eli. They had saved me from a fire the other day." Yugi explains. He then sees our duel disks and grins. "You guys entering the Battle City tournament too?"

"Yeah. Might as well see how far we can get." Eli shrugs.

Kaiba's head then appears on the screens surrounding us. His glare could be felt even through the screens. He starts to explain the rules of the tournament which I have heard before. I'm snapped back to reality when he says 10 finalists instead of the 8 that he had said last time I had watched it. I glance over at Eli to see that he had also caught it.

As soon as Kaiba was done explaining everything and the tournament begins, Joey runs up to some guy in a robe and starts shouting at him.

"You! You're the one who stole my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" He shouts, glaring at the guy.

"What's going on?" Yugi asks looking between Joey and the guy.

"Him and his goons forced me to duel, and they took my dragon! I want a rematch!" Joey readies his duel disk.

The guy just chuckles. "You don't have a rare card that I want." His eyes slide over to Yugi and me. "You two on the other hand..." He grins standing up from his chair and moving towards us. "My master would reward me handsomely to eliminate you both."

Yugi and I glance at each other. I look back over at the guy. "Me? But I'm a no one?"

He just smirks. "You two are who my master wants. The one with the mellinium puzzle and the one from another world."

My face pales, but before I could say anything, Yugi steps in front of me after a flash of golden light. The pharoah glares at the guy before glancing back at me.

"Let me handle this one." His deep voice was soft, but commanding. I just nod. "I'll face you." Both of them activates their duel disks and start dueling. I was watching the duel, but I was also zoning out.

Marik wants me? Why? Unless... My eyes widen as the pieces start clicking into place. Was Marik the reason that we're here? I'm brought back to the duel when Eli shakes me shoulder.

"You alright man?" He asks. I look over at him.

"I think I know who dragged us here..." I start to mutter, but Yugi pulled my attention back to the duel.

"You can no longer summon Exodia, rare hunter!" Yugi shouts.

"No! This can't be!" The rare hunter shouts, dropping his cards. He then grabs his head. "No master! Give me another chance! Please!" His hands then drop to his sides and his eyes glaze over as his voice gets a darker undertone. "I'm glad I get to meet the pharoah..." He then glances at me. "And the guys from another world. I've got big plans for the both of you."

"Who are you?" Yugi demands.

"You will find out soon enough pharoah. My rare hunters patrol this city, and all of you will meet them soon enough." The guy's eyes then roll back in his head before he collapses to the ground.

Yugi and Joey both turn to me.

"What was that about? And what did he meant about you two being from another world?" Joey asks, looking between Eli and me.

"Well, It's kind of hard to explain." Eli starts to say. But at that moment, Tea and Yugi's grandpa run up to us.

"What's going on?" Tea asks, looking over at me.

That's when Eli starts to explain everything to them. The only one who wasn't surprised was Yugi. I had already explained it all already to him.

"So you're telling me that we are just a part of a tv show in your world? And you guys know everything that's going to happen?" Joey asks, shaking his head in disbelief.

I shake my head. "I don't know how everything is going to turn out. His master wants me for something, and in the Battle City tournament we saw, there were only 8 finalists. Not 10." I explain.

"Well, you have us. We will work together to defeat whoever this mastermind is." Yugi give us a small smile. "So lets go win us some duels shall we?"

I raise my duel disk and grin. "I'm ready."

"Good. Because I'm ready to take you out of the tournament." A deep sinister voice hisses from behind me. I whirl around to see another guy in a dark purple robe. When he raises his hood, all I see is a bandana around the lower part of his face and a pair of beady black eyes looking at me gloatingly.

"Who are you?" I growl.

"The name's Clint, and it's time you felt the wrath of my armed dragons!" He raises a duel disk from under his robe.

"You want me to handle this guy for you, Dakota?" Joey asks. "I'm itching for a duel myself."

"No. I've got this one." I raise my own disk making the lights light up along the duel disk. "Bring it. I'm ready to make your dragons extict." We both draw our five cards.

"The honor's all your to start your end." Clint barks grinning evilly.

"Fine." I draw a card and glance at my hand. A grin spreads across my face. "I summon a monster facedown and place 3 cards facedown. Your move." A smirk plays along my mouth.

Clint draws a card and glares at me. "Playing defense will only last so long. I summon Kuribandit in attack mode!" A small ball of fur with arms and legs appears on the field in front of Clint. It's yellow bandana stands out as well as its metalic eyes. "Attack his monster!" Kuribandit leaps foward attacking my monster which appears as a small marshmellow with two eyes and an upside-down smile. "Your little Marshmallon is destroyed!"

"My monster's special ability activates! He can't be destroyed by battle, and you take 1000 points of damage when he is flipped summoned!" I grin as his counter drops to 3000. "My turn. I draw." I draw a card from my deck. "I place another card facedown and end my turn."

He draws a card. "I activate Foolish Burial. I send Phantom of Chaos to the graveyard before summoning Red-eyes Wyvern in attack mode!" A small black drake with fiery red eyes materializes on the field. "I attack your Marshmallon!"

"Because of his effect, he can't be destroyed by battle." I chuckle, drawing a card. "My turn. I summon Green Gadget in attack mode, and because of his effect, I get to add Red Gadget to my hand." A small green robot appears next to Marshmallon as I grab the card I'm looking for. "I then activate Megamorph."

Clint just chuckles. "That only doubles a monster's attack if your life points are lower!"

"Come on, Dakota. You know what you are doing!" Eli shouts.

"Yeah. We're behind ya." Joey agrees.

I smile. "But who said I was attaching it to my monster." Clint's face pales. "I use it on your Wyvern which halves it's attack. I then end my turn." A disk with weird symbols on it attaches itself to the drake's chest.

Clint draws a card and laughs evilly. "I use my wyvern on the field and my Phantom of Chaos in my hand to summon Caingorgon, Antiluminescent Knight in attack mode."

"Oh. No. He's in trouble." Tea gasps.

"Then why is he smiling?" Joey asks.

I grin. "I'm not afraid of that tim can!"

"You better be. He's just the beginning of your end. Attack his Green Gadget, Caingorgon!" Clint shouts, pointing at my robot. A huge knight with a huge fist appears and charges towards my Green Gadget.

"I reveal my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor!" A suit of japanese armor surrounds my gadget. As soon as the knight strikes my gadget, it shatters into pieces. "My gadget is safe."

"Fine. I end my turn."

I draw a card and grin. "I summon Red Gadget in attack mode." Another robot, but this one yellow, shimmers into existance next to my Green Gadget. "And because of its effect, I get to add Yellow Gadget to my hand from my deck." I glance over at his facedown cards. "I end my turn there."

"I summon Kuribandit to the field and attack your Marshmallon!" Clint shouts as his first monster reappears to the field and slashes at my monster.

I chuckle. "Once again, did you forget he can't be destroyed by battle?"

"But his effect activates allowing me to tribute him to send the top 5 cards of my deck to the graveyard and add one spell amongst those cards to my hand. I add Raigeki to my hand." He shows me the spell card before adding it to his hand. "Your move."

"I summon one monster facedown and end my turn." I growl, knowing I couldn't do anything else.

"I activate Raigeki!" An explosion destroys all four of my monsters. "I then play dragon shrine! I send one dragon to my graveyard. I set one monster facedown before I end my turn." Clint's black eyes glint gleefully.

I draw a card and smirk. This duel is nearing its end. I activate Swords of Revealing Light." Swords of blinding light descend from the sky revealing his monster as a glowing red stone." I then summon Yellow Gadget in attack mode before ending my turn." A yellow robot appears in front of me.

"I ativate my Black Stone of Legend's effect. I tribute it to summon Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" A black dragon with flaming wings materializes underneath the swords.

"My turn. I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman in attack mode." I glance at my hand and frown.

"My stone's other effect activates. I can shuffle my other Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon back into my deck and add the stone back into my hand. I then summon a monster facedown." He just grins at me.

"I draw." I grin at the card in my hand. "It's time for you to meet one of the strongest cards in my deck. I sacrifice both Yellow Gadget and Neo the Magic Swordsman to summon Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" Both monsters disappear; in their place, a large green and black metal dragon looms over Clint. It roars at him. "Attack my dragon and destroy his Flare Dragon!" A white pulse shoots out of my dragon's mouth, punching a hole straight through his dragon. "And since I used Yellow Gadget to bring him out, you take an extra 600 damage on top of the damage you already take." The pulse strikes Clint in his shoulder; he takes a step backwards with a grunt.

Clint growls as his life points drop to 1800. "Reveal facedown! Return of the Dragon Lords! It allows me to bring back my dragon you just destroyed. Return my Flare Dragon" The flame-winged dragon blasts back into existance with a roar. "I summon another monster facedown and end my turn. And your swords wear off."

The swords shimmer before disappearing as I draw a card. "Your dragon will go right back to where it came from! Attack Gadjiltron Dragon!" The Flare Dragon once again has a hole punched through it. "Regret challenging me to a duel yet? With only 600 life points remaining, I'd say you've lost."

"Way to go, Dakota!" Eli shouts from behind me.

"Wow. He definately duels with the heart of the cards." Yugi states with a smile.

"My dragon is still here. I banish my Return of the Dragon Lords spell card to keep my dragon around. So I still have 1200 life points." He draws a card growling softly. "I place a card facedown before ending my turn."

I just smirk. "My turn. I thought you'd be better than this. I guess I was wrong. Gadjiltron Dragon! Finish off the rest of his life points!" One last time, the Gadjiltron's pulse shoots through the Flare Dragon right into Clint causing him to get blasted to the ground. The cards disappear as his life points drop to zero. I slow approach him.

"No... this can't be..." Clint mumbles, crawling to his knees.

The others clap me on the back.

"It just happened. So hand me your rarest card and your locator card." I demand, holding out my hand.

He then hold his head in pain. "No, master! Please! Give me another chanc..." A golden millenium eye opens on Clint's forehead. He slowly rises to his feet as his eyes glaze over.

"I underestimated your dueling skills." A deep dark voice comes from Clint. "But you have your weaknesses just like the Phaorah does. Maybe instead of going after you, I should go after your friends, Eli or Deshawn. Or maybe your other half back in your world?"

I clench my fists and growl. "It's one thing going after Eli or Deshawn. They can duel and protect themselve. But if you go after Christina, you will regret it. I promise you that."

"And you'll have to deal with the both of us!" Eli agrees, stepping up next to me.

The voice chuckles. "We will see. That duel will be here soon enough. Farewell, Dakota." Clint's body then collapses.

The clear locator card and his Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon drop from his hand to my feet. I pick them both up before glancing at Clint's unconscious body.

 _Marik will pay for this if he even thinks of bringing Christina into all of this._ I tell myself. _That I swear._


End file.
